


Classified

by TheNecropolix



Category: Wandersong (Video Game)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Lab Experiment, Alternative Universe - Mutant, Body Horror, Dubious Science, Gen, I'm a sucker for this kind of stuff, Lab Entries, Monsters, Other, and its an au, once again revisitng my lab experiement au, second fic created on this site, the same one no less, what can i say
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22043782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNecropolix/pseuds/TheNecropolix
Summary: Warning: The following documents are to be seen solely by personnel stationed in the science sector of the facility. All unauthorized personnel who read these reports will be terminated immediately.These documents contain information on the following subjects currently under testing at the facility.Care to proceed?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Classified

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know just how many entries I'll write, but if you want more, let me know on who you want to see next! Also, let me know on how my writing skills are; I'm open to criticism and would like to hear feedback on my work!

SUBJECT #003

CODENAME: KIWI

HEIGHT: 5’9”

WEIGHT: 290lbs

STATUS: FAILURE

DESCRIPTION: SUBJECT #003 is a large humanoid that carries animalistic traits, first appearing human at a distance before firmly establishing their more monstrous physique as one looks closer; they display the following abnormalities, each associated with a common species:  
  


  * Four protruding tusks, two of which are twice as long as the others (warthog)
  * Sharp spines of varying sizes running along the backside (porcupine)
  * Forearms that are twice as large as the arms in girth (gorilla)
  * Shovel-like claws (mole) 
  * Hand-like feet (primate)



It should be acknowledged that SUBJECT #003’s physique is rather peculiar in that their overall body type can be described as ‘lanky’ or ‘gangly’ save for their chest area, to which it must be noted that it is rather broad in comparison to the rest of their body; while it is hypothesized that it may correlate with the size and strength of its arms or a possible sign of physical deformity,neither hypothesis have yet to be confirmed.

As of now, SUBJECT #003 is currently cared for by varying lab assistants and interns, with personal care shifting between these assistants and interns in addition to Dr. Sapphire Morozov, who has taken it upon herself to oversee proper treatment of the subject.

Furthermore, it must also be noted that SUBJECT #003 was unintentionally introduced to SUBJECT #002 recently when SUBJECT #003 was taken into the medical sector of the facility for their monthly physical. According to the report submitted by Dr. Morozov, SUBJECT #003 was found in a submissive position while in the presence of SUBJECT #002, who was demonstrating aggressive behavior towards SUBJECT #003. Dr. Morozov theorizes that SUBJECT #003 must have been drawn in by SUBJECT #002’s mobile containment unit and moved toward it for inspection, where they then discovered SUBJECT #002.

Dr. Morozov claims that SUBJECT #002 did not make any attempts to lunge at SUBJECT #003 nor did she make any attempts to injure them; she remarked that SUBJECT #002’s actions were like that of a puff adder, in which she purposely made herself appear larger in order to intimidate her would be instigator (SUBJECT #003). Regardless of the circumstances, Dr. Morozov reassured the leading scientist of the facility that neither subjects were harmed and that she managed to pacify SUBJECT #002 before anything could occur.

TEMPERAMENT: PASSIVE

SUBJECT #003 is completely docile and does not display any form of aggression towards humans. Their behavior is comparable to a large, domesticated dog; social, playful, affectionate, they will readily engage in social interaction with any of their caretakers and has been shown to enjoy physical contact in the form of light nudging. An interesting behavioral aspect of the subject is their apparent mindfulness of their size and strength; they display full awareness of their hulking physique as they move cautiously when in the presence of others.

THREAT LEVEL: SAFE

DIET: SUBJECT #003 has been shown to consume anything they have been given, thus classifying themselves as an omnivore; however, they appear to have a slight preference for frugivorous nutriment, with strawberries and blueberries being a personal favorite. Nevertheless, they will not turn away from any sort of meat so long as it has been chopped up beforehand; it is advised that all facility personnel tasked with preparing SUBJECT #003’s meals provide a variety of nutrients including diced meat, veggies, nuts, and fruits.

COGNITIVE INTELLIGENCE: AVERAGE

SUBJECT #003 displays a fair amount of intelligence that could make it equal to that of _Homo sapiens_ ; they are capable of numerous mental tasks that include comprehending simple commands, basic mathematics, and abstract reasoning. While they do retain the ability to understand human speech, they lack proper communication skills as a result of their mangled vocal chords, producing only barks and growls; currently, instruction of sign language is up for debate.

EMOTIONAL INTELLIGENCE: HIGH

SUBJECT #003 demonstrates a high level of emotional understanding, with studies showing that they are capable of reading facial expressions; while they are normally cheerful, they have been known to react to specific emotions, most notably those perceived as ‘negative’ (e.g. anger & sorrow). Should they encounter any facility personnel expressing any form of negative emotion, they will attempt to curb such behavior; facility behaviorists are currently debating on whether or not the subject possesses a supernatural sense of empathy given how they respond to such emotions.

AFTERWORD: Following the accidental introduction of SUBJECT #003 and SUBJECT #002, the two have formed an unlikely friendship, thus marking SUBJECT #003 as the only other being that is allowed to be near SUBJECT #002; following this event, Dr. Morozov has taken it upon herself to monitor the two when either one is in the presence of the other for the purpose of studying their behavior and interactions.


End file.
